


Snow Party

by KaosM



Category: Dankira!!! - Boys be DANCING!- (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mitsukuni and Ginko were never found looking for Vega, Rare Pairings, Snow Globe, Soma is a single dad, Winter, blacktail is dope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaosM/pseuds/KaosM
Summary: Miki were sick and Rentaro wanted to do something to help the mood~
Relationships: Miki Nozomu/Atago Rentaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Snow Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NegativeDiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeDiva/gifts).



Winter came again to the grounds of Benizuru Academy. It was impossible to ignore the cold temperatures and the white snow that was piling up. The snow that fell last night had made a nice, yet not too thick layer of snow all around. It was beautiful and everyone was excited to play outside. Just like last time, making snowball fights and snow men. The yards already were full of excitement sounds from all the students. Everyone was already checking the wonders of last night but one. 

Miki was watching the snow from inside his room, looking at all his friends having fun. He really wanted to join them and play together but he couldn't. He had to stay in bed as his seniors were ordering him to. 

"Bon… how are you feeling?" Suddenly a warm sensation of another's body getting closer to his startled him. Miki turned to see Soma, who now had put a hand on his forehead, sitting very close to him leaning towards him on the bed. "Did your fever got down? Ah… Bon, I should had known you will catch a cold that day. I am sorry." 

The black haired guy now was even closer to Miki caressing his cheek which made him very uncomfortable. "Eh… Nyaha… Sou-chan you worry too much! It just a cold… also it wasn't your fault." Miki tried to move away getting a bit of a distance between him and his team-mate. Soma was very affectionate even physically so he always would get really close and do things like that. Although knowing it, that specific behavior of his always bothered Miki. It was embarrassing and awkward, yet the brown haired boy still really admired his classmate. 

"Soma's love is really strong! I'm sure it will help to heal you in no time Bon. I will also be here to take care of you." At the side of the bed placing a hot cup of tea were Miki's senior. The redhead guy had his usual laid back smile, even tho the feeling of concern could had been felt on him. "It was really unfortunate that bon had to get sick… I didn't expect that." 

"It's ok! I didn't expect it too, my fortune wasn't showing anything concerning so I'm sure I will be healthy in no time!" Miki smiled and made his usual pose. He wasn't worried about his cold but mostly felt a little sad he couldn't had joined everyone in the snow. He wanted to also go to his usual parties which he had to miss now. It made him feel a little down. 

On the other side of school a deep sigh was heard. A raven haired boy was shivering a little and was trying to find his way around. Rentaro didn't feel comfortable with all the commotion that the snow have brought. It was a very dire situation with the snow around and the amount of people the boy couldn't find a safe way back to the dorms. He couldn't ride his hoverboard with all the snow around and he didn't want risk his phone falling off and getting lost in the snow. 

Rentaro had tried his best staying away from crowded roads and pathways. It was really hard and he couldn't avoid encountering some people on his way. People like Shiki who was creepily watching the excited young blonde student who was playing in the snow. Some weird mumbling was heard from the guy but Rentaro didn't want to wait and try find out what he was saying. He also came across Yukari and Oboro, but there was one presence that was missing. 

The raven haired boy expected to had encounter or at least hear that loud 'Nyaha' of Miki or even his nagging calling of his name. Yet he didn't hear any of these and he already was getting close to the dorm. Rentaro was ready to just brush it off when suddenly a sound was heard from behind him and in a little of a hopeful thought he turned around. Yet a disappointment fell on him as soon as he saw it was just Mahiru. 

"Oh Rentaro~ I almost didn't saw you there since you match so well with the snow." the brown haired boy sticked his tongue a bit with a cheeky expression and shrugged. "Really I don't know how you got this skin when you don't have a care routine!" 

Rentaro gave out a sigh and turned his back to the younger boy. "You still going with it? ……you should learn to give up." the raven boy just pulled his shoulder and started to walk again just to be stopped by Mahiru's words. 

"Eh! Your secret will be exposed in the end… Hm, maybe Miki got a clue." Mahiru sulked a bit before thinking. "Ah but he is sick right now! And I totally don't want to catch a cold too!" 

"Sick?" 

"Yeah! Didn't you hear? Miki is sick. He got a fever and now staying in his room with a cold. Mitsukuni said when he will get healthy again he will make sure to let him eat plenty of vegetable to strengthen his health!" Mahiru chuckled "Anyway… E-Eh! Where are you going?" before the brown haired boy could had finished his words Rentaro was already making his way again back to the dorm. 

Miki was sick in his room, that explained a lot why Rentaro didn't hear his voice outside. It was unusual for him not to hear the voice of the older one, he should had known something was off. Now that he found out what was wrong, Rentaro felt worried. He didn't know why but right now he just wanted to see Nozomu Miki and make sure he's ok.

Miki now finally was alone in his room. He felt a little relieved by that. Soma was a good friend and took care of him very nicely but sometimes it just felt a little too much. He could finally breathe again and relax. The view of outside still made him a little jealous, he wanted to be there with everyone but he tried to not focus on it. He just picked up the cup of tea Seito left for him and was ready to take a sip when the door suddenly opened.

"Sou-chan! I already told you I am ok… Eh!? RENREN!" Miki already was expecting it to be Soma again who kept worry about him or even Mitsukuni. Yet a big smile came to his face when he saw the actual figure walking past the door. 

"I heard you were sick…" the raven haired boy walked into the room and slowly closed the door. "Are you feeling ok?" hearing Miki's happy voice calling his name as he walked in really calmed a bit his worries, but Rentaro still couldn't help but ask for his friend's feeling. 

"I am good! I just have a little fever but it will pass soon I am sure!" Miki smiled giving his pose to reassure Rentaro that he was fine. "What about you Renren? Did you play in the snow yet?" 

"No… I am not interested." Rentaro came closer to Miki and sat on chair at the table near his bed. "There isn't much snow anyway… in a day or two it will surely disappear." Rentaro gave out a sigh and looked away. "At least I won't need hold back from riding my hoverboard too long." The raven haired boy looked at Miki and noticed a bit of a sad look on his face which now bugged him. 

"Ah, I see… Hehe, that is good. I would love to watch Renren on his hoverboard again once I am better!" Miki tried to keep on his positive outlook but Rentaro couldn't ignore the sadness that came from him. In an attempt of making Miki feel a little better Rentaro got closer to him. 

"That is pretty troublesome but… I guess you can watch me."

"Yay! I will be able to see Renren on his hoverboard again! Renren is so cool on it! I always get excited when I see it!" Miki's hype was a little heavy on Rentaro, he wanted to tell him to stop but he couldn't. Even if it was too bright and loud, Miki's happiness was something he wanted to cherish. 

Rentaro just stayed quiet when suddenly he noticed Miki's gaze wandering from him to the outside. That bugging feelings he had before then came back again. "What is it?" the Raven haired boy then tried to call out the heavy feeling that was trying to stay hidden behind Miki's smile. "You are being weird… is something bothering you?" 

Miki that heard his friend's questions then turned to look at him again a little surprised. He didn't expect Rentaro to be interested in his feelings or even notice it. The younger boy was always distance and although he cared about him and liked him a lot, Miki had almost no faith in the possibility that Rentaro would had cared about someone like him. "Eh… No, why?" 

"You looked sad just now…" 

"Nyahaha, it probably Renren imagination! I am completely fine!" 

"……it's not." 

A heavy silence came after that until Miki looked down with a sad look. His green eyes now just staring at his bed sheet, while his hands clench it. Rentaro who came closer to him then grabbed his hand and looked to his green eyes. Miki blushed feeling his cheek burning as he was now drawn into the purple eyes of the other. 

"Say it… you don't need to worry. It is more annoying to watch you holding it back." Rentaro tried stay calm, but the look on Miki's face and the shine of his eyes almost made him turn away in embarrassment. There was something weird about it, whenever it was about Miki his MP and HP would drain out so rapidly. He just couldn't fight it and now he wanted to know what was the thing that bothered Nozomu Miki. 

"Renren…… Ah, it is nothing… just something childish." Miki laughed a bit awkwardly still trying to brush it off but Rentaro wasn't about to give it up and so he asked again. This time Miki felt a bit bad as he could had seen Rentaro really was worried about him. "I… I just… I really wanted to play in the snow with everyone… but like Renren said, it won't last too long." 

"Hm… Miki" Rentaro sighed and looked out. "It may snow again later… you don't need to worry." 

"It don't snow so often also a first snow is very exciting! I wanted to play outside." Miki said with a bit of a childish sparkle in his eyes. "It is really fun being with everyone and have the excitement of the snow when it come… I couldn't even get out to my party last night… it also made me little sad." 

Rentaro watched Miki talking about the snow with such an innocent passion that it made him blush a bit. Miki was really cute when he was acting like that and the raven haired boy wanted to do something to help him and make him happy. "I need to go…" 

"E-Eh? Renren!?" Miki called out to Rentaro who just left his room without an explanation. "Uuh… I hope I didn't annoy him." Miki sighed and took his cup of tea again. "Well let's just worry about fighting the cold! I still got a lot of practices I can't miss." 

Leaving Miki at the room Rentaro hopped on his hoverboard and made his way outside. He wanted to let Miki play in the snow but he couldn't really bring the snow into Miki's room. He also couldn't take him outside while he was sick. He had to find something else he could do and so he went outside to seek some answers. 

"Shifufufufu…Ah! Sora-kuunnn snow angel! So beautiful~ so perfect! I could see every detail of Sora-kuun on it…… it make me want to take it with me" suddenly a creepy mumbling was heard again at the area. Rentaro turned to see Shiki checking out a snow angel that apparently Asahi Sora made. Knowing it may get even more troublesome later Rentaro wanted to leave the area quick as possible. The white haired boy lickes his lip, panting and cautiously trace the shape the blonde boy's body made in the snow. "Haa…… I would had liked to be the snow molded into this divine shape of Sora kuun~ devour his warm body and melt under it…… Shifufu…… if I could I would had taken it into a snow globe!" 

Rentaro paused in his place as he heard Shiki's creepy mumbling. As he expected it had some disturbing stuff, but the end of it. The Raven haired boy didn't thought he would ever find a situation where Shiki's nonsense would had came useful but he actually gave him the idea he need. 

"Hmm… Atago kun?" Hearing that he been spotted Rentaro quickly got away from the scene making Shiki chuckles. "Ah still worried I'll eat you~" 

Soon Rentaro arrived at the gates of the school and sighed in relief. The idea of a snow globe maybe wasn't bad but Shiki's presence would had drained him completely. He had to go out now, he had to get the snow globe for Miki. It may look as a small thing but it was the closest he could get Miki to the snow right now, and like that also make it possible in a shake of the hand to make it snow all over again. 

Now all the Raven haired boy had to do is find a place who sell these. It may had been winter but it was just the start and the shops around didn't had snow globes so quickly. On the other hand a simple snow globe felt like it was too simple. He didn't want to just give Miki a gift, he wanted it to make Miki happy whenever he look at it. 

Still with the idea of a snow globe Rentaro tried to think on how he could make it special. While walking at the street he still couldn’t had an idea. When he arrived at a shop and bought a normal snow globe he felt a little frustrated. The thoughts of the gift being so plain was fillings his head that he didn't even notice when he bumped into someone. 

The impact with the big body in his way then made him fall and let the bag loose. The next thing he heard was a shattering glass and a deep voice screaming. "Oi you! Look where are you…… Huh? Oh, Atago. That is rare to see you outside" 

"Ugh, can you get your giant body out of my way!?" the Raven boy grimaced and stood up looking a little annoyed to the upperclassmen that stood in front of him. He didn't want to stay there and so looked around for his bag and then he noticed his globe had broke. "Ah…" 

"Huh…… what is that?" Tsukumo picked up the bag and a piece of the globe's dome fell out. "Oh… it broke? What weak thing is it to break so fast?" the dark skinned guy looked at Rentaro then, who stayed quiet and felt like if he had done something wrong again. It surely wouldn't be a first time for him to make something break. "Atago! Hey … maybe it can be put together." 

In a vain attempt Tsukumo tried to pick up the pieces who just broke under his touch. He wanted to try put them together but he just made it even more shattered then it was. "W-what with this thing!!" While the dark skinned guy got frustrated an idea came in Rentaro's head. 

"You're right…"

"Huh!?" With that comment of the raven haired boy Tsukumo looked to his direction in confusion.

"…Thanks. I don't need that thing… so just leave it!" Rentaro quickly then turned around and left. The upperclassmen just was left without words as the boy disappeared into the street. 

The idea of putting a snow globe together, Rentaro wanted to make it. He wanted to try work on a snow globe with his building skills. It will be different from any other global that was sure. He wanted it to fit Miki's personality and also be the most realistic snowing he would be able to get. 

After picking up some tools and things he needed to make it work Rentaro quickly made his way back to the dorm. He opened the door of his room and placed all the items on the table getting to work straight away. Starting with the blueprint and then on the building. He had his bars as a fuel for the day and spent all his hours building it until night time came. 

The raven haired boy felt something wet and cold on his hand. He quickly woke up a little startled. He didn't even felt himself falling asleep. He looked then to the source of the weird feeling he had before and saw Lausanne with the snow globe in her mouth poking his hand with her nose. 

"Ah! I am very sorry Rentaro! I didn't know Lausanne was going to wake you up! She was really interested in the toy you got there." The loud voice of Akira then woke Rentaro completely as he finally understood that Lausanne got the globe he was working on. 

"This is not a toy! Give it back…" Rentaro reached to the globe in Lausanne mouth yet the big dog just moved away evading him and ran outside. "Not again……" 

"Ahaha, my dear Lausanne is having so much energy" 

"Shido Akira! Get her back… the gif… the globe! I was making it all day…" 

"Oh, I thought it was a toy. I'll call her back! Lausanne!!" with Akira going out after Lausanne Rentaro frowned and ran outside to follow. He shouldn't trust Akira with getting the globe back, also if he would waste any time the globe may be a thing of the past. 

"Why would she even…… ugh." Not understanding how the situation became like that Rentaro just kept chasing Lausanne in the snow outside together with Akira. He didn't know why would Lausanne have an interest in his globe. The only thing she normally is interested in is Kento. "……did Kento!? Akira! Did Kento came by?"

"Ah! Yeah he was there but he didn't want to play with Lausanne." 

"Why did he……" Rentaro got a little mad of Kento touching the globe he made for Miki but right now it wasn't important he had to catch up to the dog.

Lausanne although being a big dog wasn't that slow and the snow made it even harder to keep up. It been a while and Rentaro started to get tired. It felt impossible to get it back, also what were even the chances the globe still worked. He wouldn't be able to give it to Miki and he didn't had more money to spare at the moment. 

Rentaro failed, it was a game over as he couldn't even see Lausanne anymore. His present for Miki was lost and so is his sleep. All he could had done was walking back to his room and sit on his bed feeling down. He really wanted to be able see Miki's face when he saw the gift. He wanted to make him happy, but now it looked like a lost case. It was a noob move to fall asleep during work. He wasn't even sure if he finished it yet. 

The Raven haired boy laid down on his bed when the door opened and the big dog walked in. Rentaro immediately got up but when he saw the globe wasn't in her mouth. He was feeling even worse now, like that was it, he lost the gift. 

"Rentaro! I finally found Lausanne!" the bright voice of his roommate then made him sigh. Akira got back with Lausanne but it didn't matter. 

"Whatever…" 

"Kiriyama was the one to catch her! He is was a true savior! I would had been so depressed if my dear Lausanne were to stay out in the snow." The light brown haired roommate of Rentaro explained dramatically yet Rentaro wasn't in the mood for listening. "Also I thought my dear roommate toy was lost, Although!" (Shkash!) Akira paused dramatically, now actually attracting Rentaro's attention. "Kiriyama also happened to have rescued this, from being smashed." 

Akira then handed the globe fully intact to Rentaro who now were stunned. He just looked at Akira and the globe in his hand for a couple of seconds before taking it. Still with not a single word he cleaned it and checked if everything were working and everything were in place. 

After a moment of silent, testing and fixing. Rentaro could had finally breath in relief again. Akira who were just watching him curiously moved closer to the table and watch the globe as Rentaro turned it on. It had pretty lights and looked like a scene of a party in the snow. "Whoa… did you make that Rentaro?" 

"Yeah…" Rentaro that now was calm turned the globe off and put it in a safe place where Lausanne won't be able to reach it. "I thought I lost It…" 

"I am very sorry Rentaro, I did not know you worked on it. I wasn't even able to look at it closely since Lausanne liked it so much." Akira apologized and look at Lausanne with a sigh. Rentaro just shook his head and said it was ok. After a long chase they could had finally went to bed and Rentaro wanted to remember to thanks Oboro too. 

When morning came Rentaro went out of his room to meet oboro firstly. He thanked him for the help and from there moved to wait Soma and Seito to leave Miki's room. He waited for a bit until finally the two had left and then entered. 

"Sou-chan! I alrea…… RENREN!!" Once again Miki had mistakenly thought Soma was stubbornly trying to get back to nurse him. Yet once again the sight of Rentaro at his door made his eyes shine brightly. "Renren! Why did you leave so fast yesterday?" 

"I had things to do…" Rentaro said calmly trying to endure that sparkling green eyes of the brunette. He got closer to Miki's bed and sat by his side. "I… got something for you" holding the globe behind of his back in a bag, Rentaro tried be very careful. He didn't want to lose the globe again and he wanted it to be kept a surprise. 

"Eh? What is it, what is it? Renren really got something for me?" Miki smile grew even brighter when he heard that. Rentaro giving him a present, he never saw that coming and he was excited. "Can I see? I am really curious!" 

Rentaro blushed a bit to see the excitement of Miki. He barely could had held himself with Miki breaking all his defences. The Raven haired boy turned away his head and just handed the bag to him without looking. 

Miki accepted the bag with sparkling eyes, it felt like an early Christmas but even better. He got a gift from someone who meant so much more to him. He was wondering if that meant Rentaro cared about him after all. He opened the bag and pulled out the snow globe carefully. A little surprised he then took a look into it to see the scene and excitedly shaked it and watched the beautiful snow like flakes falling down on the scene. 

Rentaro couldn't help but look at Miki's amazed face and the childish sparkle in his eyes as he shaked the globe. He couldn't had held longer, Rentaro's MP and HP haven't recovered since yesterday and Miki was a low blow. "You can turn it on…" all Rentaro could had said was that and it immediately caught the curiosity of Miki. 

"How?"

"Just push the switch" He point to the switch which Miki immediately pushed and as the lights started twinkle the brunette's eyes started to get a little teary. The background looked like a party in the snow and the lights matched Miki's color and Rentaro's too. He could had tell that this was no simple snow globe. 

"Renren… thanks you!" Miki left the globe on his bed and immediately hugged Rentaro tightly. He was the happiest at the moment even if he couldn't go outside. "It is beautiful! I really love it… but why did Renren make it?"

Rentaro face now got a little more of a bright red color as Miki was hugging him. He warped his arms gently then around the brunette's waist and looked away. "You said you were sad… about the snow and the party… I can't do much about it… but I wanted to try give it to you." Rentaro then turned to look at Miki. "I didn't like to see you sad… Miki…?" 

Miki suddenly started to feel his cheeks burn again when Rentaro was hugging him and looking deeply into his eyes. "Y-yeah?"

Slowly then Rentaro move in closer and made their lips to softly meet. Miki closed his eyes now completely red, he felt a little shy. Yet he felt so happy and excited, that the moment their lips had left the other's and the kiss broke his eyes sparkled brighter than the neon lights in the globe. "Renren…?" 

"I… I really likes you Nozomu Miki…" The raven haired boy said a bit embarrassed and moves his eyes away from his crush's face. Yet he could had heard the sweet and happy voice of Miki answering his feeling with the cute giggle that followed. 

"I like Renren too! Nyaha, thanks you Renren! I will cherish it forever!" Miki said moving a bit and picking the globe again. "Will you stay with me here?"

"I guess… I don't have anything to do, but just for a little." 

With these last words Rentaro had came closer to the side of his love and stayed there until the teammates of Miki showed up again. The sadness of Miki had faded and until Miki got over his sickness, Rentaro kept staying by his side for these days, giving him some company.

**_FIN_ **


End file.
